


The Feeling is Mutual

by ficmesenseless



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, cophine - Freeform, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmesenseless/pseuds/ficmesenseless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodyguard/girl group AU: Beth Childs has been assigned as Head of Security for the hugely popular girl group, LEDA (made up of Cosima, Sarah and Alison) for their European tour, much to her chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling is Mutual

"Nope, nooooope, no, no way, nuh-uh", Beth Childs' eyes went wide in horror as she saw her latest assignment projected onto the screen in front of her. On the screen, was a picture of three girls, all looking around her age, but trying to pass off as high-school girls, in some kind of cliché, bimbotic girl group pose. The girl in the middle had dreadlocks, winged eyeliner, a nose ring and at least five kilograms of bangles and bracelets on her. The girl on her right had tousled bedroom hair, smudged eyeliner, shredded clothing and a stony expression - in what Beth guessed was an attempt to look cool. While, the girl to Dreadlocks' left looked relatively normal except for the fact that she was clad in pink from head to toe, bangs perfectly even and not a single strand of hair was out of place, which when combined together was incredibly offensive to Beth's eyes.

"Chief, no, you can't do this to me. I thought my assignment was that Brazilian model?", Beth pleaded to her superior, trying hard not to inflict further mental damage on herself from looking at the picture of the three girls on the screen.

"Yes, that was the plan, Childs. But Dierden got transferred last minute to some hot-shot and you were the best replacement"

"Take Bell. He knows his stuff. And I was really, really looking forward to being put with that Brazilian", Beth pouted.

"I know, Beth. And I'm sorry. But these clients are very important to us and Bell is just not experienced enough to take on such huge clients with that amount of net value and level of fame"

Beth sighed and fell back in her seat in defeat.

"Well, look at the bright side. I doubt there will be much trouble coming from these three girls when you're accompanying them on their little shopping sprees and sightseeing. They'll be in Europe for a couple of weeks. So why not treat this as a little holiday, eh Childs?"

"Fine"

\--

"Girls, I'd like you to meet your new Head of Security, Elizabeth Childs. She will be replacing Paul from now on and will be with us in Europe", Delphine Cormier, LEDA's manager, smiled as she gestured to Beth.

"Hi. Just Beth would do. Nice to meet you", Beth forced a smile on her face.

"For the billionth time, Delphine, we _don't need_ a bodyguard", Bangs huffed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I agree with Alison. Bodyguards are lame", Punk Rock Ho said.

"Mm-mm. I like her already", Dreadlocks eyed Beth from head to toe, "Let's keep her".

Beth's eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

"Cosima, I need to speak to you for a second", Delphine quickly interrupted, looking slightly annoyed.

"Sure. One sec. Gotta go. See you around, Beth", Dreadlocks winked over her shoulder at Beth.

"Cosima, now!", Delphine's voice rose and Cosima quickly hurried off leaving Beth in awkward silence with Bangs and Punk Rock Ho.

"Name's Sarah. Gotta go", the latter said before turning around to leave.

"My name is Alison. And to be completely honest, I'm not pleased at all to meet you"

"Trust me, Alison. The feeling is mutual"


End file.
